kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Confide in Me: The Irresistible Kylie (album)
|recorded = 1993-1999 |genre = |label = Music Club |last_album = |this_album = |next_album = }}"Confide in Me: The Irresistible Kylie" is a compilation album by Kylie Minogue. It was released by Music Club on 16 July 2007 in the United Kingdom. The album contains every song from Kylie's two Deconstruction Records albums Kylie Minogue (1994) and Impossible Princess (1997), as well as rare songs and B-sides. Track listing | extra1 = Brothers in Rhythm | length1 = 5:51 | title2 = Put Yourself in My Place | note2 = from Kylie Minogue, 1994 | writer2 = Jimmy Harry | extra2 = Harry | length2 = 4:54 | title3 = Where Is the Feeling? | note3 = BIR 7" Mix, from Kylie Minogue, 1994 | writer3 = | extra3 = Brothers in Rhythm | length3 = 4:11 | title4 = If I Was Your Lover | note4 = from Kylie Minogue, 1994 | writer4 = Harry | extra4 = Harry | length4 = 4:45 | title5 = Some Kind of Bliss | note5 = from Impossible Princess, 1997 | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 4:12 | title6 = Did It Again | note6 = from Impossible Princess, 1997 | writer6 = | extra6 = Brothers in Rhythm | length6 = 4:22 | title7 = Breathe | note7 = from Impossible Princess, 1997 | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 4:37 | title8 = If You Don't Love Me | note8 = from Hits+, 2000 | length8 = 2:12 | title9 = Tears | note9 = from Impossible Princess Bonus Track, 1998 | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 4:29 | title10 = Gotta Move On | note10 = from Hits+, 2000 | length10 = 3:35 | title11 = Difficult By Design | note11 = from Hits+, 2000 | length11 = 3:43 | title12 = Stay This Way | note12 = from Hits+, 2000 | length12 = 4:34 | title13 = This Girl | note13 = from Hits+, 2000 | length13 = 3:08 | title14 = Automatic Love | note14 = from Kylie Minogue, 1994 | writer14 = | extra14 = Brothers in Rhythm | length14 = 4:45 | title15 = Where Has the Love Gone? | writer15 = | note15 = Roach Motel Mix, from Kylie Minogue, 1994 | length15 = 9:25 | title16 = Surrender | note16 = from Kylie Minogue, 1994 | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = 4:25 | title17 = Dangerous Game | writer17 = | extra17 = Brothers in Rhythm | note17 = from Kylie Minogue, 1994 | length17 = 5:30 }} | extra1 = M People | length1 = 5:26 | title2 = Falling | note2 = from Kylie Minogue, 1994 | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 6:43 | title3 = Nothing Can Stop Us | note3 = from Kylie Minogue, 1994 | writer3 = | extra3 = Brothers in Rhythm | length3 = 4:06 | title4 = Love Is Waiting | note4 = from Kylie Minogue, 1994 | writer4 = | extra4 = Saint Etienne | length4 = 4:48 | title5 = Cowboy Style | note5 = from Impossible Princess, 1997 | writer5 = | extra5 = Brothers in Rhythm | length5 = 4:44 | title6 = Say Hey | note6 = from Impossible Princess, 1997 | writer6 = Minogue | extra6 = Brothers in Rhythm | length6 = 3:37 | title7 = Driunk | note7 = from Impossible Princess, 1997 | writer7 = | extra7 = Brothers in Rhythm | length7 = 3:59 | title8 = I Don't Needs Anyone | note8 = from Impossible Princess, 1997 | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 3:14 | title9 = Jump | note9 = from Impossible Princess, 1997 | writer9 = | extra9 = Dougan | length9 = 4:04 | title10 = Limbo | note10 = from Impossible Princess, 1997 | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 4:05 | title11 = Through the Years | note11 = from Impossible Princess, 1997 | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 4:20 | title12 = Dreams | note12 = from Impossible Princess, 1997 | writer12 = | extra12 = Brothers in Rhythm | length12 = 3:44 | title13 = Too Far | note13 = from Impossible Princess, 1997 | writer13 = Minogue | extra13 = Brothers in Rhythm | length13 = 4:43 | title14 = Confide in Me | note14 = Big Brothers mix | writer14 = | length14 = 10:28 | title15 = If You Don't Love Me | note15 = Acoustic version | length15 = 2:10 | title16 = Falling | note16 = Alternative Mix | writer16 = | length16 = 8:40 }} Category:Albums Category:Compilation albums Category:Parlophone Category:2007